No Other Friend Like You
by Aedien
Summary: As usual Gaara can't sleep Naruto's up too and decides to check on his friend. Please note that this fic was inspired by Shippuuden episode 31, so if you aren't up to date on the anime or at least the manga then beware of spoilers.


AN: I started writing this shortly after watching episode 31 of Naruto Shippuuden. I wondered what Naruto and Gaara would say to each other after they returned to Suna; I love the action in Naruto, but sometimes it leaves me wanting more interaction between the characters in the aftermath. That is where many of my ideas come from. Plus I just love Naruto cuteness! Throw in some Gaara friendship and I'm a happy camper! I hope everyone likes it!

The soft light of the moon shone down on the earthen buildings of the Suna Village. A soft breeze played through the city causing the desert shrubs to rustle, but no other sound could be heard in the deserted streets. Night guards watched the borders of their city vigilantly while their comrades and families slept peacefully under their watchful eyes.

On the rooftop of the Kazekage tower, Gaara sat with his arms resting across his knees, staring out over his city. His pale blue eyes roved ceaselessly over the village, not really focusing on anything.

The young Kazekage took a deep breath, relaxing a bit as he let it out slowly, "I'm free…huh?"

He closed his eyes, taking in the peaceful night; he couldn't remember most of what had happened when he had been kidnapped. Naruto and his siblings had filled him in on much of what he had missed, but in his mind, it was just a hazy, painful ordeal.

When they had returned to Suna late that evening, he had still been stiff and sore; he had tried to sleep, but a lifetime of insomnia is a habit not easily forgotten.

He lifted his head slightly when he felt a familiar presence approaching, but he did not turn to face the newcomer. A smile tugged at his pale lips as Naruto, pajamas and all, sat by the red head's side and yawned expansively.

"I thought I'd find you up here Gaara."

Gaara turned to the disheveled blond; his strikingly blond hair was sticking out in odd directions and his hitai-ate was tied loosely around his neck. Apparently even in the middle of the night, Naruto did not like to be parted from it, "I'm surprised to see you. Why aren't you asleep?"

Naruto grinned and suppressed another yawn, "I woke up and then I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

Gaara rolled his shoulders, "Stiff, but much better."

"Hm, that's good to hear." Naruto yawned again and slouched, "Congratulations by the way." Garra tilted his head at his friend, "On becoming Kazekage. I was really excited when I found out; I'm happy for you Gaara."

"Thank you Naruto." He ran his left hand over his other arm, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. He chuckled lightly, "You'll have to hurry up and become Hokage. Then nothing will be able to challenge our villages."

Naruto laughed out loud, "Haha! Don't worry! I'm just taking my time that's all!" he leaned over and threw an arm around Gaara's shoulders, "Won't that be something though? Two of the most powerful Shinobi villages, lead and protected by the people they used to fear the most."

Gaara frowned, "A fear they created for themselves, and we're the ones to suffer for it Naruto."

The blond squeezed his shoulders and Gaara sighed, "Come on Gaara, I know you don't mean that. They need you now."

The Kazekage rolled his eyes and Naruto withdrew his arm, shaking with laughter; he was pretty sure that he was the only one who had ever witnessed such a gesture from the normally impassive Shinobi, and it was so out of place that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, look how much your ninja care about you; they were really worried. We've both moved past that lonely place where we used to be; the future is what we make of it."

Gaara nodded and Naruto smiled, satisfied by the response, "You're right Naruto. I no longer resent my village; not after what you taught me."

Naruto yawned once more then frowned at the night sky, "You scared the crap out of me you know."

Gaara turned slowly to the blond, "Really? What do you mean?"

Naruto seemed surprised by the question, "Well, wouldn't you be upset if I died?"

Gaara looked out over the village once more, before answering slowly, "If you died…..I would feel alone."

Naruto looked sadly out at the dark city, "Then you should understand why I was scared."

Gaara sat silently for a moment, absorbing the conversation; he leaned back on his hands and tilted his head towards Naruto to put the blond in his field of vision. He was concerned by the turn their talk had taken; he had never heard Naruto admit to being scared of anything and the thought of it was a little unnerving, "What about all of your important people?"

Naruto laughed softly and leaned back beside his friend, "You're one of my important people."

Gaara turned to stare at his companion, his eyes widening slightly, "I never really knew you thought of me that way."

"Of course." Naruto turned to face him, locking eyes with Gaara, "I love my other friends too but, you're the only one who can understand me. You are the only one who can see all of my pain and understand exactly what it feels like." He paused turning his gaze to the stars, and his voice sank to a whisper, "The Atkatsuki too… they don't know what it's like to be hunted like an animal. Being chased by Ninja; that's different. Much different. I'm sorry Gaara."

Garra sat up and turned his body towards his blond friend, who was still regarding the stars with a sad look in his eyes. "Naruto."

Sapphire eyes sparkled as Naruto turned to face him, "Yeah?"

Gaara tilted his head slightly, "What are you sorry for?"

Naruto looked back at the stars; he sat quietly as if considering his answer, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. If it weren't for Chiyo-baachan… then you would be gone and I… I really don't know where I'd be."

Gaara nodded, "She'll be given an appropriate funeral for one who has done so much for Suna."

They sat quietly in a companionable silence; comfortable in one another's presence. Very slowly, Naruto turned to face his friend once more, "Gaara. What does it feel like?" Gaara turned to Naruto with a slight frown on his lips, so he elaborated, "To be free of Shukaku? I know they very nearly—well, they did kill you, but, " he paused once more, "but, how does it feel to have the monster gone?"

Gaara looked closely at his blond friend; on the surface Naruto appeared calm, but he could see that the other teen was trembling, and there was a look in his eye that told Gaara he was desperate to know.

Gaara sighed, "I'm not sure. I don't think I've fully comprehended it yet. I can't even imagine life without it. I tried to sleep. For the first time in my life, I lay in my bed actually intending to sleep…..I kept telling myself that I could sleep safely now, but in my heart, I was still worried about releasing a beast that is no longer there."

Naruto smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah, I guess it would take some getting used to….Sorry, I guess I thought there would be more to it than that."

There was a moment of silence before Gaara turned and found himself staring into Naruto's deep blue eyes, "Naruto……I'm sorry too."

Naruto sat stunned and the wind blew through their hair as it passed between them; suddenly a wide, fake grin appeared on Naruto's face and he laughed. Gaara cringed, the sound was hollow and his smile did nothing to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? If you're sorry for making me worry, just say you owe me one when I become Hokage!"

Gaara shook his head and reached out for Naruto's shoulder; but he drew his hand back when Naruto flopped back onto the roof and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Any way, you're safe at home now. Kakashi-sensei said that we would be heading back to Konoha tomorrow." He laughed, "Try not to get yourself in trouble okay? But, if you do, I'll come running to give you a hand."

Gaara lay back on the roof next to his companion and watched him closely for a moment before he spoke again, "Naruto…." There was no answer from the blond so he continued, "Maybe you should stay here."

Naruto sat up a bit and crossed his arms behind his head, then turned to look at the Kazekage, "What?"

"The Atkatsuki are still after you. If you're here I might be able to help you." Gaara closed his eyes, "I can't leave Suna easily. If they were to attack you, I could send Kankuro and Temari, but I don't know how much help they would be."

Naruto stared at his friend, unsure of what to say, "Gaara…I—I don't know if I can do that. It'll just bring more danger to your village."

Garra looked up at the stars, "I know you'd protect my village as well as I try to. You may even be better."

Naruto shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "I don't know Gaara. Konoha is my home. You're my friend. There's no one who could take your place but…. I think I'd miss my home."

Gaara seemed surprised by the answer, "If you're worried about your Hokage; I'm sure we could work something out with her, " he paused again trying to figure out what would make Naruto want to stay in Konoha, "and if you're worried about your dream. It wouldn't have to be forever. Just until we destroy the Atkatsuki."

The blond stared blankly up at the stars; Gaara lay quietly by his side, not wanting to pressure his friend into anything.

Finally Naruto turned to the red head with a grateful smile on his lips, "Sorry Gaara. I can't. There are too many people there that I care about. I wish I could live with everyone, but you know as well as I do that life is never that simple."

Gaara nodded, "Very well. We'll forget about it then." His lips twitched, in what Naruto would later swear was the beginning of a smile, "If you ever need help though; send me a message. I'll do whatever I can."

Naruto grinned whole-heartedly, "Yeah, thanks Gaara!"

"Hn, I have to look out for you." Naruto shot him a confused look so he turned to lock eyes with the blond once more, "After all, I have no other friend like you."

"Haha! Same here Gaara, we both must be a handful!"

The teens lay side by side, barely touching, but each enjoying the familiar contact; it wasn't long before Naruto was snoring softly. Gaara lay quietly by his side relishing the thought that Naruto trusted him so completely; it was several more hours before Garra finally drifted off into a light sleep, coaxed into relaxation by the close proximity of his best friend.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she raised her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and sat up in bed trying to figure out what had awoken her; through her window she could see that the moon was still high in the sky, but her ninja instincts had alerted her to some movement outside her window. She felt no threats in her vicinity, but got out of bed and stretched, then moved to look outside.

"Huh? Someone's out there."

She quietly opened the window and leaned on the sill trying to get a better view of the people on the roof below her. She almost immediately recognized Gaara; the Kazekage was wearing the same thing he had been wearing when they had rescued him.

'Doesn't that guy ever change his clothes?'

At first she was puzzled by the person at his side, but her eyebrows shot up when she realized that it was Naruto. Her teammate was sitting out in the open in his pajamas; and combining the fact that she had poor visibility and he was not wearing his trademark orange, she had not recognized him.

'Gaara-kun and Naruto? I wonder what they're doing out here.'

She knew that she shouldn't, but Naruto had suddenly frowned, and she couldn't keep herself from watching.

'Something is bothering him.' She frowned, 'I bet he's still upset about what happened with Gaara-kun.'

She strained her ears to hear what they were saying, but had to settle for reading their body language.

The pink-haired Kunoichi grimaced, 'Ahhh there's that fake laugh of his. I was hoping he had outgrown that. I guess old habits die hard.'

Tears came to her eyes when Naruto let himself fall back on the roof and threw an arm over his eyes to hide them, 'Naruto….you know how expressive your eyes are… don't you?'

She saw Gaara say something serious to the blond; surprise and confusion flashed across his face in quick succession followed by a long silence. She frowned as she watched them talk; then suddenly Naruto was laughing again and she let out a sigh of relief.

She smiled affectionately at her childhood friend as he drifted off to sleep; then she returned to her own bed and fell asleep.

Naruto stretched as he walked down the hall making his way back to the room that he had been sharing with Kakashi. He yawned and almost ran right into Sakura because his eyes were closed.

"Ah! Sorry Sakura-chan."

She smiled, "Its okay Naruto. Good Morning."

The blond grinned down at her, "Morning, did you sleep well?" he stretched trying to relieve the stiffness in his back and neck.

"Probably better than you."

"Huh?"

"It's not good for your back to sleep on hard surfaces."

Naruto just stared at her, "Sakura-chan, how--?"

He never got to finish because Sakura stepped closer to him and hugged him; he blushed a bright pink, "S-sakura-chan…"

She smiled into his shoulder, "Hold on, this'll make you feel better."

The warmth of her chakra spread through his back as she ran her hands down his well muscled form; he smiled and sank into her shoulder as the stiffness in his back faded into a pleasant tingling.

Sakura allowed her friend to lean on her for a moment longer before pulling away, "There how does that feel?"

Naruto smiled happily, "Great! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"No problem. Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is in half an hour." She patted him on the shoulder and started to walk away.

"Okay Sakura-chan. I'll meet you there."

Sakura smiled as Naruto ran off down the hall, "I know. You'll always meet me Naruto, and I'll be there for you. I'll fight by your side this time."


End file.
